Sword Art Online: American Edition
by Kitsu27
Summary: Everything was normal for Dante and Bailey. They finally got the new virtual reality game that was only released in Japan thanks to Dante's computer know how. But when they enter the game and find out their stuck in it until the game is over, will they be able to keep there wits and conquer this nightmare? Side character story with average contact to character from the show.
1. Chapter 1

Sword Art Online: American Edition

I do not own any characters or anything that belongs to Sword Art Online. I am just a kid who loves this story. I wiill be adding a kind of side story line that involves myself and my girlfriend also being stuck in the game. It will not souly be about Kirito and Asuna. All though everyone will be friends at one point. So please, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

The front door burst open and a man with a mustache walked in. Short, black messy styled hair. Metal band t-shirt with tight jeans. He placed the mail on the table and walked back out the front door. He returned moments later with a huge cardboard box.

"Bailey! Bailey hurry! Our game came in!" He yelled through the house. Light footsteps were heard from the other room as a young girl came running out. Long red hair. Light green eyes. Freckles all across her face. High cheek bones making her face look beautiful. Orange belly shirt with light blue jean shorts to go with her white sandals.

"No way!? Then let's hurry up and plug it in. The game has already been live for a couple hours now, Dante." She replied.

"Well help me open the box and set everything up." He responded. She nodded and started ripping the box apart.

"So tell me again how you got this game that's exclusive to Japan and only has japanese servers? And how, if we even make it on the game, will we be able to communicate?" Bailey asked skeptically.

"I had to write a japanese email and send it in to get 2 of the 10,000 first copies. We made it and they sent the NerveGear and Sword Art Online over. I was also able to find a language translator patch. It only affects us. Any words we say will be translated to the first or dominant language of the receiver. And vis versa. Anything they say will be heard in english. Pretty cool, huh?" Dante explained as he set up the head gear and systems in the bedroom. He plugged in the head sets and downloaded the language translator program.

"Wow. That's amazing. Your ridiculous, you know that?" Bailey said kissing him. He smiled. His hand reached out to her holding her head set.

"You ready for a whole new experience?"He asked. She grabbed her NerveGear and nodded.

"Let's do this."

Floor 1: Town of Beginnings

Dante and Bailey materialized in the middle of the first floor town square. There were a lot of people there. It almost looked as if the entire 10,000 first copy players were in the same place. Dante turned to Bailey. She looked completely different. Two braids of hair lay down her shoulders. She had a short skirt on and a barely covering shirt. She looked beautiful. Dante looked through his HUD and saw that her username was Kumiko. He smiled.

"Kitsu? Ha. Shoulda bet money on that one. You're always Kitsu." Bailey laughed as she stared at the new Dante before her. Long hair back in a ponytail that went to the middle of his back. Red eyes with a scar across his left cheek. He had a grey t shirt on with what looked like low level armor. They both laughed, but that's when they realized the sky was covered in red and a huge hooded entity was floating above the town while every person in SAO watched in awe.

"I repeat... This is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online." Said the hooded mask while demonstrating with his menu.

"Not a defect? What's he talking about?" Dante asked. The player to his left whispered.

"There's no logout option in your menu." He never took his eyes off the hooded figure. Dante's eyes widened. He motioned his right hand and opened his menu. He pushed a few buttons and froze. The player was right. There was no logout option.

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should it be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave destroying your brain and thus ending your life." Said the hooded mass. Bailey laughed.

"Yeah as if. We'll just respawn back in town. It's not like this is my first RPG." She snickered quietly. A couple tried to leave the town square but hit an invisible barrier.

"Hey, I can't get out!" He yelled as he began to bang on the barrier holding everyone captive. Dante scanned the place. Everyone was looking up, except two. A black haired boy and a red haired boy. Dante grabbed Bailey's hand and made his way through the crowd to get closer.

"He's right that the transmitter's signals work just like microwaves." Said the black haired boy. "If the safety were disabled, it could fry a brain." Dante's heart skipped a beat. Bailey held on tightly to Dante's arm. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world." The hooded entity spoke again.

"Two hundred and thirteen?" Stuttered out the black haired boy.

"That's unbelievable. There's no way that many people are gone for good. I don't buy it." Dante protested from behind him. Little hologram windows started opening up and floating around the hooded man.

"As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to beat the game." Bailey tightened all her muscles as she tried to fight back the tears.

"But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain." Everyone froze. Just shock and awe was plastered to everyones faces as they blankly stared up at the hooded harbinger of death. The thought of losing a fight and dying in this world and the real one was racing through Dante's head. His heart was pounding. He hadn't even played the game yet and he's expected to beat it in one go?

"There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the floor boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game."

"Dante, I'm scared. He's lying right?" Bailey said cutting off the circulation of blood flow to his left arm. He didn't know whether to nod or shake his head.

"Y-you're just making that up!" Yelled the couple in front of the magic barrier. Lots of gossip and side talk aroused from this statement.

"Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves." Dante quickly opened up his item storage in his menu. The item was labeled 'mirror'. He tapped it and it materialized in front of him.

"Wow, that's amazing."He said while he looked in the mirror. The red haired boy yelled as he materialized away. Then slowly everyone started to materialize. Dante felt it happening and turned to Bailey before she started to glow. Then everything went white. He opened his eyes to see he hadn't moved. But something was different. He turned to Bailey and jumped.

"Bailey? You look like you." Dante said. She looked in her mirror and yelled. He too looked in his mirror to see his messy hair and thick mustache. Gaged ears and all.

"How in the hell-?" Bailey asked. Everyone was who they were in real life. All of them broke out into small banter. The two against the barrier turned out to be both male, and of the basement dweller variety. Bailey turned to Dante. "How did it get our height and body shape? It's just a helmet."

"When we first used the NerveGear it had us calibrate it, right? We had to touch our body all over." Said the transformed red haired kid.

"Oh- that's right. That must be where it got the data." Said new form black haired kid. Dante backed up near Bailey.

"What is going on? This is insane."

"Right now, you're probably wondering , "why? Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and NerveGear, do all this?" My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason... To create this world and intervene in it. And now it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players." And just like that, Kayaba glitched out and dissipated into the sky. In an instant, the sky was normal as the sunset it was before Kayaba came. Nobody moved. Everyone stayed motionless for what seemed like an eternity. The sound of broken glass was heard and turned a few heads while the animation for item use was seen. The little girl who dropped her mirror started to freak out. This naturally and slowly caused complete and utter pandemonium within the town square as everyone started yelling and screaming about what they had to do later that day or how everything he told them was a complete lie. Dante looked up and saw that the black and red haired boys were gone. He franticly looked around and saw them exiting from behind.

"Bailey, come on." He said grabbing her arm and running after them. He pushed and shoved his way through everyone and tried to follow them, but it was no use. He had never played before. He didn't know the town map at all. But he ran like he did. He must have been a beta tester.

"Why were we chasing them, hon?" Bailey asked. Dante looked at her.

"Because they knew something about this game. The one had to have been a beta tester. And the other..." He trailed off as he heard footsteps coming from outside the town square. It was the red haired kid.

"Excuse me. " He said as he ran by. Dante reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but where did you're friend go?" Dante asked while letting go of him.

"He's off to the next town. I'm getting my friends and we're going to do the same." He answered.

"Interesting. And have you played this game before?"

"Not aside from just now. But he taught me a lot of stuff today. I got a pretty good grasp on how to do it. He was a beta tester in the lucky 1,000 who got to do that. His name was Kirito." Dante smirked. 'Kirito, huh? I knew he was a beta tester.' He thought to himself.

"Well then do you mind if we tag along to the next town? Maybe teach us a couple things too? We logged in literally 10 minutes ago." Dante pleaded. Bailey reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder. He sighed.

"Hey, what the hell? We all gotta beat this game anyway, right? I'm Klien." He said extending his right arm. Dante met his and shook.

"Mine is D...Kitsu. My name is Kitsu." Bailey pushed forward to greet the new friend.

"I'm Kumiko. A pleasure." She bowed slightly. Klien's face turned beat red. She just laughed.

"I don't think so buddy." Then he just got embarrassed. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Ok then, let's go find my friends." They both nodded and they walked back in to the crowd.

"Bailey."

"Call me Kumiko. That's my name." She said. Dante nodded.

"You're right. I apologize. It's weird though. We are our real selves but we have to use our usernames. It's like literally living a different life, with basically the same rules." Klien agreed.

"You're right. Both worlds we look exactly the same but with different names. Yet in both worlds if your HP hits zero, you're dead. No resurrect. No second chance. No respawn."

"Kumiko, we have to be extremely careful. We have to survive to win this game."

"No worries Kitsu. We will beat this game. It's gunna be you and me at the end." She smiled light heartedly. He smiled back.

"Hey! Guys! Over here. " Klien yelled to a group of scared individuals. "I want you to meet some friends."

"Are you read for this?" Kitsu asked. She nodded.

"I'm ready to do this with you. To the end." He smiled and fought back tears. She hugged him and kissed him. He held her tight as the sun started to set over Aincrad. 'Let's do this together.' Kitsu thought.

* * *

So that's that. I'm pretty much going to be following the anime for plot devisors until Flor 76. Each chapter will be an episode. I will be having Kitsu and Kumiko run into Kirito and Asuna from time to time. Hope yoyu guys are liking the twists 'll be throwing in. Stay tuned foor rthe next one.


	2. Chapter 2

Sword Art Online: American Edition

Alright. Chapter 2 of this mother. Again, I don't own any rights to the characters aside from Kumiko and Kitsu.

* * *

Chapter 2

December 2, 2022

It's been one whole month since Sword Art Online had it's debut launch. One month since Dante and Bailey have been Dante and Bailey. One month since they've had to revert to pure instincts and reaction time to stay alive in this game of death. Within this short elapsed time, 2,000 people have died. 2,000 people no longer exist. Their brains fried and souls lost forever. 2,000 careless, innocent people are gone for eternity, in this world and the real one. In this month, no one has beaten the first Floor boss yet. No one has even found it yet. Kitsu and Kumiko have set up shop in the second town in the Town of Beginnings. After partying up with Klien and his group, they helped them learn the basics of this new world. Skill use and attack patterns. It was all mere mathematical algorithms, something Kumiko was good at. And something Kitsu picked up practically second nature. But after all the help and laughs they shared, they reached the second town and parted ways. Klien asked for them to stay and start a guild with them, but Kitsu said it was for the best of all their survival rates if He and Kumiko did it alone. They politely obliged and friended each other. If anything, they were just a private message away.

Kitsu was sitting along a stone wall while Kumiko was practicing her sai skills. They had both recently reached level 7 and had no plans on slowing down. She pulled back both sai and froze momentarily until both of her sai charged up with blue energy. She released and lunged forward unleashing a barrage of strikes at her invisible enemy. Kitsu applauded.

"You're getting pretty good at this Kumiko. Soon you'll be as good as me." He smirked. She pouted asa she dropped her weapons to her sides.

"What ever Kitsu. I'm the mathematician who can calculate out all the angles of attacks flawlessly and you...you do it like it's nothing. It's not fair!" She protested and threw a throwing nail at his face. Kitsu panicked and fell off the wall. Kumiko doubled over holding her sides.

"Oh hon, you're ridiculous. Like I can hurt you in town." She said wiping a tear from her eye. He stood up and brushed the grass and twigs from his hair.

"Hardy har, love. And it's not my fault. I just kinda feel the game. I don't know how to explain it."

"Oh, can it! You're good at everything, like always, and I'm not. Just leave it alone. This is something I can map out technically and be good at. Let me just have that." She pleaded. Kitsu picked up his sheathed Katana and walked over to her.

"Fine, fine. I won't pick on you. You're doing great and I'm glad to have you on my team." He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She blushed.

"I hate you."

"Come one. Let's go to the market and buy some lunch." Kitsu said walking her toward the center of town.

"Can we just buy the ingredients? I've been working on my cooking skill. I can make some pretty good stuff." She smiled. He smiled back.

"Yeah, we can do that." She skipped playfully on his arm as they made their way to the heart of town.

Kumiko opened her inventory and checked her items. All types of herbs and spices along with a few main dishes. She clapper her hands together cheerfully with a smile.

"Awesome. We are gunna have an awesome meal." She said to Kitsu. He looked up.

"You hear that?" Kumiko looked up and tuned her ears in.

"I don't hear anything." She replied. Then again her listening skill wasn't as high as his was. He grabbed her hand and they walked off. They came to the edge of a semi circle of stairs and seats. They looked down to see many players were sitting down listening to a blue hair player talk in the center.

"Today, our party found the boss room at the top of the tower." He spoke seriously. Kitsu gasped. 'They found it? No way.' Many other players whispered amongst themselves. "We need to defeat the boss, reach the second floor, and tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game. Everyone present here shares this duty! Do you all agree?" He preached. There was a small silence before Kumiko began to clap. Others followed before a full applause broke out. Kitsu smiled as he scanned the players. His eyes locked on to the black haired boy.

"Kumiko. Look." He said pulling on her sleeve and pointing. "It's him. Kirito. The beta tester." She looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, that's totally him. Why are you so interested in him again? Is there something you'd like to tell me, love?" She joked. He cracked a smile.

"You're so hilarious Kumiko. You must be putting all your points in to stand up, huh." She giggled. "No, it's just. Something about him rubs me the wrong way. Like he knows something or something." Just then Kirito looked over and locked eyes with Kitsu for a moment. Kitsu didn't break eye contact.

"Then let us begin our planning. First, divide into parties of six." Kirito gasped and broke first. He frantically looked around at everyone else forming parties. "An ordinary party has no chance against a floor boss. We'll need to form a raid group using multiple parties." The blue haired man continued to speak. Kitsu watched Kirito scramble. 'So he's a solo player then. That makes more sense.' Kitsu thought.

"I don't think we'll need more than just us, hon. We work pretty good as a team." Kumiko smiled. He nodded.

"Absolutely. But just to be safe, I'll see if Kiri-" He stopped short as he saw Kirito accepting a party invite with a girl in a red hooded shall. Kitsu just smirked. "Nevermind. I'll let him be for now. Let's go, love. We got some planning to do. We'll meet everyone at the dungeon." They turned to leave. As they began to depart they saw a man running toward the meeting. A long sword on his back and an eager face as he jumped down into the meeting.

"Just a second!" He yelled as his hops and skips down the stairs were heard. Kitsu stopped and turned back to see what this was about. He slid to halt next to the blue haired boy. "My name's Kibaou. I wanna say something before we take on the boss." Everyone fell silent as the awaited speech began. "Some of you here need to apologize to the 2,000 who have died s far!" He pointed to the crowd as a light uproar began. Kitsu and Kumiko walked back over and took a seat to listen in. Kitsu watched for Kirito's reaction, and if that sheer look of guilt didn't' say he's a beta tester, then he didn't know what did.

"Kibaou, are you referring to the beta testers?" The blue haired boy asked. Kibaou seemed shocked.

"Of course I am! On the day this stupid game started, the beta guys ditched us beginners, and they all disappeared. They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves, so only they could get stronger. And then, they just ignored the rest of us." He turned to the crowd listening to him and shook his fist at them. "I'm sure someone here was in the beta! They should get on their knees and apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded." He pointed across the crowd as he spoke. Everyone blank eyed and watching. Kibaou crossed him arms. "Otherwise, we can't trust them to protect us as party members, and they shouldn't trust us!" Nothing but silence as he finished his rant. Kirito trembled and Kitsu saw this. Nobody could form words to rebuttal such a bashing.

"May I speak?" Replied a deep voice. A large black player rose from his seat and stepped forward. He towered over Kibaou, who clearly seemed to be intimidated. "My name is Egil. Kibaou, tell me if I have this right. You're saying that because the beta testers didn't take care of them, many beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation. Correct?" You could almost feel the chill in his words as they cut down Kibaou. He only managed to stutter out a 'yeah'. Egil reached in to his pocket and pulled out a brown book.

"You got this guide book, didn't you? It was provided for free at the item store." Kitsu pulled out his guide book and looked it over. It pretty much had info on everything and anything in the game.

"Sure, I did...Why?"

"It was compiled from information given by the beta testers." Everyone gasped and low banter broke out. Kumiko also pulled out her guide book and thumbed through it.

"Wow, this does pretty much have everything in it. We definitely need to read up on this, Kitsu. Kitsu?" She looked over at her partner in crime to see his eyes locked on Kirito. She sighed. "Seriously, is there something you need to tell me?" He just scoffed. Egil turned away from Kibaou and faced the crowd.

"Listen. Everyone had equal access to this information. And even still, many players died. I thought the topic of discussion here was what we could learn from their deaths, and how that can help us defeat the boss." Kitsu nodded.

"He's right. We should be using their faults to help us progress, not pointing fingers." Kitsu said aloud for the people around to hear. Everyone turned to look at him as low whispers of positive feedback was heard. With Kibaou verbally defeated and Egil's speech done, the both of them sat back down, leaving the blue haired kid center stage.

"Alright. Then, can we resume?" He pulled out his guide book and held it up. "The latest edition of that guide book was just issued, and it contains information on the boss." A lot of people cooed over that. Kitsu thumbed through his guide until he found the page. "According to it, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord." Kitsu read along as he spoke. He is guarded by assistants known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels. He is armed with an axe and a buckler. He has four life bars, and when the last one enters the red, he switches to a curved sword-type weapon called a Talwar. His pattern attacks change as well. Kumiko looked up from her guide.

"Wow, that's incredibly accurate. The beta testers must be top notch." The blue haired boy closed his book and looked up at everyone.

"This concludes the briefing. Lastly, items will be automatically distributed. EXP goes to the party that defeats the monster. And whoever receives an item keeps it." Everyone listened patiently. "Any objections?" The silence answered his question. "Okay, we leave tomorrow, at ten in the morning. See you there!" And just like that, everyone stood up and began filing out. Kitsu grabbed Kumiko's hand and dragged her down to the front where the blue haired preacher was. He was crowed but that wasn't going to stop him. Kitsu pushed his way through.

"Hey, nice rally. Definitely got the spirits up." He said shaking his hand.

"Thank you." He replied earnestly. Egil walked up next to them both.

"You're the guy who agreed with me earlier." Egil stated. Kitsu nodded. He took his hand and shook it as well. "Well thank you. I'm Egil by the way."

"Right, you said that earlier. I'm Kitsu. And this is the lovely Kumiko." Kitsu introduced them.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Diabel." Said the blue haired kid.

"Diabel, nice strong name." Kitsu replied. Diabel laughed.

"You're Japanese is funny. Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking." Kitsu pulled him in close.

"Well, between you and me, I don't speak Japanese." Diabel was take aback.

"But...then how...if you...what?" Egil was shocked.

"If you don't speak Japanese, then how are you talking to us in Japanese?" Egil asked hoping for a rational answer. Kumiko laughed.

"We're from America!" She smiled. Egil practically fell backwards.

"Language translator program. Allows the receiver of anything we say becomes native to their language, and vis versa." Kitsu smiled.

"That's incredible." Kibaou said, who, apparently, had been listening the whole time. Kumiko laughed again.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing." She said. "I even think because of techno nerd over here, we're the only people in America who have this game. So that's pretty cool, huh." She followed with a smile.

"So cool." They all replied in unison.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm glad someone is stepping up and taking charge. I'm excited for tomorrows battle." Kitsu said. Diabel nodded.

December 3, 2022

Floor 1: Forest Field

The sun was a tad lower than 2:00pm. The slight yellow rays poke through the forest top, leaving slanted streaks of light and shadow. The forest itself was a beautiful, lush green. The sound of a small army's marching was heard up the path a ways. Diabel led the march to the dungeon followed by the small militia he had gathered the day before. Kitsu and Kumiko were near the back of the squad. Everyone seemed to be idle chatting one another, just passing the time until we reached our destination. Kitsu looked behind himself to see Kirito and his hooded shall partner way in the back talking. Kitsu grabbed Kumiko's hand and forced her to slow up. They eventually met up with them.

"Hey." Kitsu broke the ice. Kirito nodded. They all just continued to walk. Kitsu threw his arms over his head and sighed. "Don't talk much?" He asked. Kirito looked up at him. Kumiko smiled at him.

"I'm Kumiko and this is Kitsu. We're Americans so pardon our Japanese." She giggled. Kirito gasped.

"Wow. Americans. Really? I didn't know this came out over there." He said.

"Well, it didn't exactly. I got it shipped over here. Bought it through a lot of back doors in the internet. Not even gunna get in to it." Kitsu exhaled.

"That's really cool." Said little read riding hood next to Kirito.

"So, I noticed you only have two people in your party. I too only have two people. Keeps for a higher survival rate. Understandable." Kirito smirked.

"You're pretty smart." Kitsu chuckled. "I'm Kirito, by the way." They shook hands.

"We were wondering, since Diabel did originally say that we needed parties of six, if you guys wanted to party with us for the fight." Kumiko asked sweetly. Kirito stopped, which caused the rest of them to, as well.

"Two more party member?" He said aloud. Kitsu walked over and put his hand on Kirito's shoulder.

"Look, we won't be a hinderance. I'm level 7, and she's level 8. We can hold our own. We will be nothing but help. Trust me." Kirito looked at his level under his health bar on his visor. Level 13.

"Well I'm only level 10. So I guess we can do that." Kirito lied. He turned to the red coated mystery. "Is that ok with you?" She looked up and nodded.

"Then it's settled. Awesome." Kumiko said as she happily entered the menu to send them a party invite.

Everyone stood in front of a large, decorated, stone door. A lit torch on either side. This would obviously have to be the boss door. They all looked upon Diabel who stood out in front. He slammed the point of his sword in to the ground.

"Listen up, everyone. I have only one thing to say. Let's win!" Everyone grunted in agreement. "Let's go." Diabel said as he began opening the door. Kitsu and Kumiko drew their weapons. Kirito did the same. Katana, Sai, Long Sword, and Rapier. Everyone proceeded into the room. Suddenly the floor and the ground started to glow and change colors. A giant demon jumped from out of nowhere in to the middle of the map.

"What the hell?" Kitsu yelled.

"It's the boss." Kirito yelled back. He had to have been 30 feet tall. Long tail. He looked like a lizard standing on two legs holding an axe and a buckler. Above his head were the words 'Illfang the Kobold Lord' and four green life bars spawned next to his head. Kitsu swallowed hard. Kumiko ran in ahead.

"Let's go Kitsu, it's fighting time." She yelled back at him. The monster howled into the sky and spawned three, slightly armored, sentinels. On the last spawn, they launched an all out attack. Diabel pointed his sword forward and yelled.

"Commence attack!" And all of the men ran forward, swords clash and clanging of metal on metal echoed throughout the hall as the battle raged, while Diabel forsaw the attacks.

"Squad A! Squad C! Switch!" He would yell. And as a squad blocked an attack, the second squad was able to jump in and attack while the enemy was stunned.

"Here it comes! Squad B, block!" Egil and Kibaou lunged forward charging up a devastating neutral attack sending the boss's sword way over his shoulder.

"Squad C, keep guarding and prepare to switch...Now!" Squad C flew in to make their mark. "Switch, draw, and prepare to attack from the side. Squads D, E, and F, keep the sentinels off us!" Kirito tightened the grip on his sword and lunged forward. Kumiko and Kitsu followed. Kitsu and Kirito both clashed metal with a sentinel. They both forced them back and screamed switch at the same time. Both ladies ran forward, landing adequate strikes to the enemy.

"Way to go babe!" Kitsu yelled as he fended off another sentinel. They continued slashing away until the Kobold Lord was in the red. Everyone stopped and watched as The Lord threw his axe and buckler to the side. Kibaou smiled.

"Looks like that information was right..." He said.

"Stand back! I'll go!" Shouted Diabel as he ran up front and ahead of the rest. He paused monetarily in front of The Lord and charged his skill. The Lord pulled out his second weapons. Kitsu looked over and saw what was happening. 'Wait, that's not a Talwar. That's a No-Dachi'. He thought.

"No! Jump back as fast as you can!" Kirito shouted. Kibaou turned his head. But it was too late. The Lord jumped straight in to the air and slammed into Diabel, sending him flying. The Lord chased him through the air and sliced him once more as he went straight up and landed off to the side.

"Diabel!" Kibaou yelled. The Lord landed right in front of the remaining fighters and unleashed a vicious roar. Kirito ran over to Diabel and reached in to his pocket for a potion. Kitsu managed to push back another sentinel. He looked over and saw Daibel talking to Kirito right before he dematerialized. Kumiko's eyes widened.

"Kitsu...did he?" She tried to make a sentence. Kitsu fended off an attack and shook Kumiko.

"Worry about that later. We're still fighting a boss here." Kirito stood up and gripped his sword. The hooded cloak stood next to him.

"I'll go too." She said. Kitsu and Kumiko ran up next to him as well.

"Hey, we're a party, right?" Kitsu said. Kirito smiled.

"Thanks." He replied. And with that they all ran forward at lightening speed. "We'll do it just like the sentinels. Attack block, then switch. We'll do it in pairs. One at a time."

"Gotcha. We'll go first!" Kumiko volunteered. Her and Kitsu ran up ahead. The Lord readied himself and charged a skill. Kitsu drew back his katana and unleashed his skill as the swords met with great force, sending both arms way over their heads.

"Switch!" Kumiko ran in and attacked with rapid strikes repeatedly in the stomach. After she came down they simultaneously yelled 'switch'. Kirito and the hood took the front. Another beautiful knock back block done by Kirito.

"Switch!" He yelled allowing the cloaked wonder to have her fun. She lunged in but wasn't quick enough. The Lord was back on his feet and swinging his blade. "Asuna!" Kirito yelled. She quickly dodged but had her cloak ripped off and destroyed, letting her red hair fall about her back. "He's coming back."

"On it!" Kumiko replied and her and Kitsu took the front. Once again, knock back switch combo, bringing the boss's life down considerably. Kitsu looked back at Kirito.

"Let's finish this." Kirito nodded. The boys ran in for the block and the girls switched in for the attack. The boys tagged in once more but this time when the attack was over, Kirito ran back in. He delivered the the final blow, vertically slicing up The Lords body with tremendous force. He shattered in to million pieces. Everyone fell silent. Kitsu landed and looked at Kirito, who was kneeling down gasping for breath. He just scoffed. The word 'Congratulations' came up and everyone was awarded EXP and coins. Everyone cheered that they finally beat the boss. Kitsu walked over to Kirito as he stood up. Egil joined.

"That was amazing, the four of you. You guys are really good. Kirito, you deserve that win." Egil said with a smile on his face.

"Why?" Shouted Kibaou. They all quieted down. "Why did you let Diabel die?" Kitsu turned to Kirito.

"Let him die?"

"Of course!" He yelled back. "You knew the technique the boss used! If you told us about that up front, he wouldn't have died!" Quiet murmurs were heard among the men.

"He must be a beta tester!" Said one of the members. "That's how he knew all the boss"s attack patterns. He knew, but he didn't tell us. Other beta testers are here, too, right? Come out!" He yelled. Everyone shadily looked around to everyone else, to see who would actually come out. Kitsu took a step forward.

"Now hold on everyone. He didn't die because someone didn't say anything. The guide said the secondary weapon was a Talwar, but it was a No-Dachi instead. Diabel, actually, none of us were prepared for that-" Kitsu tried to explain but was cut short to the laughter of Kirito.

"A beta tester? I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies."

"What?" Said Kibaou. Kirito made his way over to him.

"Most of the 1,000 beta testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up. You guys are better than they are. But I'm not like them." He stopped right in front of Kibaou. "I made it higher than anyone else during the beta test. The reason I knew the boss's skills is because I fought monsters with katana skills on floors far above us. I know a lot more. Way more than any information broker." He finished his gloating. Kitsu as shocked. 'I knew he knew something, but I didn't think he knew everything. I can't let this guy too far out of my sight. He might be the only way out of this game.' He thought.

"What? That's...That's way worse than a beta tester. You''re cheating! A cheater!" Cried Kibaou. The rest chanted in unison 'cheater'. Someone among them postulated the term 'beater' referring to a cheating beta tester. Kirito smirked.

"A beater...I like it. That's right. I am a beater." He continued as he opened his menu and went into his inventory. "From now on, don't confuse me with other testers." He pushed a button and a black cloak suddenly draped over his shoulders. And with that he made his way to the door leading too the next floor. Kumiko turned to Kitsu.

"So...do we follow?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No. Not yet. Let him do his thing. And we'll do ours." He replied. She doubled over and exhaled.

"Oh thank god. I'm exhausted." Kitsu laughed.

"1 floor down, 99 floors to go." He said positively.

* * *

So that's that. Soon it won't get so 'from the text' as it is. Gotta get some main points out before it's a changed story line. Just bare with me folks. It will get good.


End file.
